The Highs and Lows of Life
by Mrs.Aldo Raine
Summary: All Human. Carlisle is a single father with three children. Problems arrise for his oldest, Emmett. Will he have to give them up to the social workers? Or will his family be allowed to keep his kids? and will love find it's was into this father's life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Carlisle's Point of View

I sighed. Not three minutes earlier the social worker had said to me.

"Dr. Cullen, you're rarely home. You have a 3,7,and 11 year old. It would be better to put them in a home where the parents can take care of them." I shook my head. There is no way. I couldn't do that to them. Could I? I mean it isn't fair for Emmett to have to take care of Alice and Edward. I sighed.

"I might have to." I murmured to no one. I heard a small gasp and looked over at the steps. Alice's big brown eyes looked back at me in fear.

"Alice why are you awake?" I asked walking over to her.

"'Cause I heard you talking to a person. Are you gonna give us up?" Alice answered throwing a new question at me.

"No of course not. I love you all too much." I answered picking my three year old girl up. I carried her up to the room she shared with her two older brothers. I set her down in her toddler bed.

"How do you get out of this thing? I mean I put a gate here and you still get out." I asked her. She only giggled in reply. I smiled and shook my head at her before kissing her good night.

"Dad?" Edward asked as I was walking out of the room. I turned around to see him and Emmett sitting up in their beds and Alice struggling to climb into Emmett's bed.

"Yes Edward?" I asked him.

"Why aren't you getting rid of us? I mean besides loving us." he asked me as I watched Emmett pull Alice up into his bed and tucked her in beside him.

"Well," I answered. "if it wasn't for you kids. I'd be insane from the depression of losing your mother."

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I answered. "Now got to bed, all of you. It's almost 11." I shook my head and walked into my room and fell asleep. I heard talking from the kids room.

"Emmett was our Mama pretty?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Emmett answered.

"Did she love us? All of us?" Alice asked.

"Yup." both boys answered.

"What's your favorite memory of her?" she asked.

"I loved helping her make chocolate covered apples. I remember Edward used to get chocolate all over his face from the melted chocolate. She used to do that because Edward_** REFUSED **_to eat fruit." Emmett answered.

"My favorite memory was Mom reading to us. I remember when she was pregnant with you Alice she used to read to us and you'd kick a lot and Mom would have Emmett and I put our hands on her stomach and feel you kick." Edward answered. I smiled at my children's memories.

"How old was I when Mama died?" Alice asked.

"one." Emmett answered.

"How old were all of you?" she asked.

"I was 5 and Emmett was 9." Edward answered.

"Oh." Alice answered.

"Now go to bed you two before Dad comes back in here." Emmett said.

"Kay night Edward night Emmett." Alice answered.

"Night Alice Night Emmett." Edward said.

"Night Edward, night Alice." Emmett said calmly as we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

I woke up and Alice was still laying next to me. I sat up and stretched. I got out of bed and walked over to Edward.

"Come on Buddy time to get up." I said shaking him. "You don't wanna be late for your first day do you?" Edward sighed an sat up.

"good." I said. "Now get dress while I got make breakfast." I ordered as I picked Alice up and carried her downstairs.

"Good Morning Emmett." Dad said.

"Morning Dad." I replied setting Alice down at the table.

"You go get ready I'll make breakfast for you guys." he offered.

"Can you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I made breakfast for your mother on our honeymoon all the time." Dad answered.

"O-okay just don't burn the house down." I said to him as I picked Alice up. Dad chuckled at me and started making breakfast. I went upstairs and into Edward, Alice and my room.

"Hey Em I thought you were making breakfast." Edward said to me as he buttoned up his school uniform shirt.

"I was but Dad offered to and it gives me more time to change." I said to him taking off my pajamas. Edward nodded and walked over to Alice. He took off her nightgown and pulled out her tee-shirt and overalls. He put the shirt on over head and put the overalls on her carefully.

"Edward?" Alice's small voice asked waking up.

"Yes Alice?" Edward replied to her.

"Do I have to go to day care?" she asked.

"Yes Alice." Edward said smiling at her. I pulled my pants on and was buttoning up the shirt I had to wear. Edward and I were starting today at Saint Ryan's Private School. Their school colors were maroon and navy blue. So Edward and I were stuck wearing Navy Blue slacks and a white button up shirt with a maroon tie and vest, and finally a navy blue suit jacket. When Alice was dressed we went downstairs and saw Dad had food out for us. After Alice finished eating Dad took her to Day care.

"Let's go Edward we don't wanna miss the bus." I said grabbing my book bag and handing my brother his. He sighed and we ran out the door and right to the bus stop. I was going into the 6th grade, and Edward was going into 2nd. We rode on the bus together and when we got to school I walked him to his second grade room then went to my room. When I walked in I wazs place next to a gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"Hi I'm Emmett Cullen." I said looking at her.

"Rosalie Hale." she said smiling at me. I was taken away by her looks. We had every class together and sat together at lunch.

Edward's School day.

Emmett walked me to my second grade class room and went off to his class. I looked around for my name tag. I sat down next to a girl with brown hair and eyes the shade of chocolate. I smiled at the memory Emmett had mentioned last night. I looked down at her name tag. Isabella Swan. What a pretty name. I looked up at her and met her eyes.

"Hi Isabella I'm Edward." I said to her.

"Hi Edward. Please call me Bella." she asked of me. I smiled at her and nodded. We sat together at lunch and found we had every class together.

Back to Emmett.

After school I had football. I met Edward out back and told him to go get Alice and come back here right away. He nodded and left. Then I ran over to the team knowing practice would be over by the time Edward and Alice got here. I was right and when practice ended I was waiting for my siblings and out f the corner of my eye I saw the team captain beckoning me over. I walked over to him.

"Yeah Jason?" I asked. He held out a little roll of white back smoking from one side.

"You have to try this." he said in a happy tone.

"Nah I'm good." I said putting my hands up.

"Come on Cullen." he said.

"No thanks." I walked away and Dad pulled up in his black Mercedes. I climbed in shot gun and Alice was in the back blabbering about how much fun she had today. When we got home we had dinner and went to bed. I couldn't help but think of Rosalie and that white thing Jason offered me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I sadly don't own Twilight. If I did Seth would have imprinted on me.**

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

I got up and went to school again. All I could think of was that little white object Jason had yesterday. Rosalie and I talked during lunch and when I went down to the football field after school I saw the team.

"Hey Emmett!" Jason called to me. "Come here." I walked over there. He had that thing again.

"What is that?" I asked pointing at the white thing.

"This?" he said holding it up. I nodded. "Why don't you try it?" He said with a smug smile. I shrugged.

"What do I have to lose?" I asked no one in particular. Jason made and I don't know face. I took it to my lips and took a swig in. Then and there I realized what I had done. What the object was. I was hooked on a marijuana joint.

Alice's POV

I bounced in the car out of excitement to go to daycare. To think just yesterday I was complaining.

"What are you so excited about my child?" Daddy asked.

"I can't wait to see Mrs. Evanson." I shouted. "She's really nice. You have to meet her."

"Ahh maybe when I come to pick you up my dear. I have to get to work." Daddy answered to me sadly.

"Oh." I said silently. Daddy dropped me off at the daycare and got out to say see ya later to me but I had taken off inside. And the saddest thing he didn't even come after me. I ran into the room we were in.

"Hello Alice." Mrs. Evanson said smiling. I looked at her sadly. "Alice what's the matter?" I blinked a few times to fight the tears back and ran into the bathroom in our room.(Cool right?) I sat there crying when I heard a knock on the door.

"Alice? Alice are you okay?" Mrs. Evanson's voice called through. "Alice dear." She peaked her head in and her caramel colored hair sat on her shoulders. My lower lip quivered harder. She walked over and bent down in front of me. "Alice what's the matter?" she asked concern flooding her voice.

"My Daddy doesn't care enough to come in here with me." I said through tears.

"Alice I know he loves you. He'd be a fool not to." she said smiling at me. "Now come on. There's a young man and his older sister coming front the school today after their school day and staying with us." she said holding her hand out to me. I took it and walked out with her. We spent the WHOLE day doing games and such. Then when school ended a lot of parents came and picked up their kids. I sat off alone and colored in a picture. Then I heard Mrs. Evanson say to someone.

"Hello are you Rosalie and Jasper Hale?"

"Yes." a beautiful sounding voice answered I just had to turn around and look where the voice came from. There was a gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed girl with a little boy who had similar features hand in her's.

"Hi Jasper." Mrs. Evanson said leaning over to shake the little boy's hand. She was saying something in too low of a tone for me to hear. But as few minutes later the little boy came over to me.

"Hello Ma'am I'm Jasper Hale." he said shyly.

"I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but everyone calls me Alice." I said to him and I moved over. "Come color with me." Jasper nodded and sat next to me. We talked about everything. A few hours later, which felt to me like a few seconds, Rosalie came over to us.

"Jasper come on it's time to go." she said taking his hand.

"See you tomorrow Alice." Jasper said to me.

"See ya Jasper." I called after him. Then I looked around and set my head down on the table. I was the last one again. I sighed.

"Alice your father's here I believe." Mrs. Evanson said. I looked up and saw Daddy standing with Edward in the door way. I stood up and got everything I had and walked to my Daddy.

"Daddy this is Mrs. Evanson. Mrs. Evanson this is my Daddy." I said as I stood between the two of them.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Daddy said.

"Esme Evanson." Mrs. Evanson said. I saw it happening right in front of my eyes. Daddy was falling in love again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV

On the drive home with my kids all I could think about was Mrs. Esme Evanson.

_No Carlisle. _I scolded myself. _She's married. But she's beautiful. _I shook my head to clear the thoughts.

"Dad?" Emmett said from the passenger's seat.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you alone later?" he asked looking up at me.

"Sure Emmett." I said smiling down at my son. He sat quietly all the way home. When we got home we at dinner and Edward and Alice went upstairs to get ready for bed. Emmett started to climb the steps.

"Emmett didn't you want to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yeah just let me help Alice change." he said going into his room. I followed him up to his room and saw a fairly sad sight. Emmett had to play parent at such a young age and I wasn't doing anything about it. I saw Emmett helping Edward undo his buttons to the school shirt. Then Emmett walked over to Alice and took off her overalls and tee shirt. He walked over to the toddler bed and grabbed a light blue nightgown and walked back over to Alice. While he was slipping the gown on Edward asked.

"Emmett what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Emmett replied to his little brother forcing a smile.

"Why do you seem sad?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine Ali." Emmett said tucking the little girl into her bed. "Good night little one." He smiled down at her.

"Night Emmie." she said smiling back up at him. Emmett walked over to Edward

"Night Eddie." he said to his younger brother.

"Night Em." Edward said back to him. I walked into the room and sat on Alice's bed.

"Night little one." I said to her.

"Night Daddy." she said smiling up at me. I walked over to Edward scuffled his hair.

"Night Edward." I said smiling at him.

"Night Dad." Edward replied. Emmett stood in the doorway waiting for me to come. Just when he was about to close it I heard Alice ask.

"Emmett where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Dad. I'll be up in a little." Emmett said to her. We walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Dad…" Emmett started, but he looked like he was having second thoughts. "Dad… some of the guys on the team…"

"Yeah Emmett. You can tell me anything I won't judge you my boy." I said comfortingly.

"Some of the guys on the team," he sat and thought about something. "they asked me to go to a movie with them on Saturday. Can I?" he asked.

"Yeah of course. Go out and enjoy yourself Emmett you're a growing boy." I said smiling at him. He gave me a weak smiled and stood up.

"I'm going to bed Dad. Night." he said hugging me.

"Night Emmett." I said as I remained seated on the couch. Emmett ran upstairs. I looked at the picture of their mother, Shyloh, and asked the picture.

"What isn't he telling me?" I went upstairs and went to bed like my children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rosalie's POV**

**I got up in my big comfy bed and looked around my perfect room. My eyes fell at the end of my bed and two huge blue eyes looking up at me. I screamed. My 5 year old brother, Jasper jumped out of his skin and ran to me throwing his arms around me.**

"**Rosalie I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Really I didn't please don't be mad at me." he begged tears welling in his eyes.**

"**It's okay Jazz you just scared me half to death." I said to him. He was the only person I was ever nice to. This was because we had lost both our parents when he was two and I was 8. We have been through 3 foster homes. Jazz and I were born in Rochester, New York. I missed our parents but knew I had to be strong for Jasper. I climbed out of bed and walked my little brother to his room. I helped him into the school uniform for kindergarteners. It was a maroon dress t-shirt and Navy blue shorts. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes as I dressed him. Then he followed me back into my room. The only reason he was allowed in my room as I changed is because if he wasn't he'd be underfoot downstairs and James, our foster father would kick him or Victoria, our mother, would drop something hot on him. He sat up on my bed as I got out of my pajamas. **

"**Rose do you think Alice Cullen will be at daycare again?" he asked me as I was putting on my navy blue skirt. **

"**I think so. Mrs. Evanson said that she stayed the entire day time." I answered buttoning up my white dress shirt. I had to wear a tank top underneath so nothing showed. I put on the maroon tie I had to wear and picked up my navy blue sweater the girls wore. I walked Jasper downstairs grabbing both of us cereal bars. I walked him out to our bus stop and we sat there and ate our cereal bars as we waited for the bus to come. When it did we climbed on and sat together in a seat. Jasper like always had the window seat so that left me to deal with the crap of the aisle. When Emmett Cullen a boy from my class came on with his younger brother I felt my heart beat faster. He was gorgeous. He lead his brother down the aisle and made him sit at the window in the seat across the aisle.**

"**hello Rosalie." he said smiling at me. I felt my heart beat even faster.**

"**Hi Emmett." I said blushing. I fought for breath just by talking to him. I bet he was a great kisser. **_**Wow Rosalie slow down there sweetheart. **_**I shouted at myself. **_**No no. That isn't good. He's just a stupid boy. **_**I came out of my mind long enough to hear Emmett asked me something.**

"**Rosalie?" he asked shyly. "Will you go to a movie with me on Saturday?"**

"**I… I can't leave my little brother alone at home." I said sadly.**

"**Is your little brother Jasper Hale?" he asked I nodded. "You can bring him and I'll bring Alice to keep him company." **

"**Okay. I guess I could do that." I said to him smiling. He smiled back at me and we arrived at school. Emmett and I walked to class together and spent the whole day together. Given the fact it was Friday tomorrow was Emmett Cullen and my date. After school I was waiting outside for Jasper when I spotted Emmett with the football team. The stupid team captain was holding a marijuana joint. When Emmett got down there Jason gave it to him and Emmett to a swig of it. My mouth dropped open. THE BOY IS A FRICKEN DOCTOR'S SON AND HE'S SMOKING A JOINT! I was about to go down there and give Emmett Cullen a piece of my mind when I felt a tug on my skirt.**

"**Come on Rose. Let's go." Jasper said excitement boiling in his voice. I smiled and nodded. With one last look at Emmett who was laughing his head off from the high probably. I walked onto the bus and went to the Day care. Jasper played with his little girlfriend and I sat and thought.**

_**Does he really love me? I mean this could be a trick from the foot ball team. **_**I was pulled out of my thoughts by James's arrival.**

"**Jasper." I called to my little brother. "Time to go." He sighed and said goodbye to his friend and we went home with James. I put out an outfit for tomorrow and picked one out for Jasper.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emmett's POV

I got up and put on jeans and a t-shirt. It was Saturday the day of Rosalie and my date. I got Edward and Alice up. I was meeting Rosalie at the theater at 1pm. I pulled Alice out of my bed and got out a undershirt and a nice dress. I changed her and brushed out her short black hair. She woke up while I was brushing her hair.

"Emmie what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to hang with Rosalie and I." I answered.

"But I wanted to see Jasper today." she said.

"You will he's coming with Rose and I." I said to her. I walked her downstairs. "Dad change of plans I'm going with a friend from school and her little brother. He's Alice's friend from Daycare. So I'll be taking Alice." I said to Dad. He nodded.

"Eddie if you wanna come I'm pretty sure Rose would be okay with it." I said to my little brother.

"Nah I'm going to a friends house soon too." he said.

"Kay have fun. Dad will you drop Alice and I off at the movie theater on main street at 1?" I asked.

"Okay Emmett." He said smiling up at me. Later at 1pm Alice and I were climbing out of the black Mercedes.

"I'll call you when the movie ends Dad." I said to him.

"Kay Emmett have fun." Dad replied.

"I will peace." I said as he drove away.

"Jasper!" Alice shouted and ran to a young blonde haired blue eyed boy. I saw him on the bus with Rosalie a few times.

"Hey Rosalie." I said to her.

"Hi Emmett." she said shyly smiling at me.

"Well what movie do you wanna see?" I asked her pulling out $20 it was $5 for each person.

"Uhh…can we see the New Avatar the Last Airbender Movie(P.S. Awesome movie.)?" Alice asked.

"Rose?" I asked her.

"Sure I'd love to see that. Jazz what do you think?" she asked her little brother. He simply nodded.

"Four kids for Last Airbender." I said to the person.

"That will be $12." the vendor said. Wow cheaper then I thought.

"I'll pay for Jazz and I's snacks." Rosalie said.

"Nah I'll pay." I said.

"Emmett I'll pay for my little brother and I's snacks and you can pay for your's and little Alice's." Rosalie said walking away to get herself and her little brother snacks. I got myself and Alice snacks. I got Alice a small coke and some gummy bears. Then I got a medium coke a small popcorn and gummy bears. We met up with Rose and Jazz and went to the movie area.

"I'll share my popcorn with you." I whispered. She smiled and accepted. We watched the movie and later on when it was over we walked out. Rosalie and I holding hands and Alice and Jasper acting like crack heads.

"That was so cool!" Alice shouted. "Wanna play avatar at Day care on Monday?"

"Sure. I'll be Aang." Jasper said.

"Then I get to be Katara." Alice said. Then she tried to act like a water bender and ended up falling on her butt. Rosalie stopped me in the hallway as the kids acted like idiots.

"Emmett I need to talk to you tomorrow." she said seriously. "Do you want to get together?"

"Sure how about you and Jasper come over to my play so Jasper and Alice can play Avatar and we'll talk." I said.

"Kay." Rosalie said as a car pulled up.

"Rose James is here." Jasper shouted.

"See ya tomorrow." Rosalie said pecking my lips and walking away. I pulled out my phone and called Dad. I was in a daze.


End file.
